Our nation's ability to detect, prevent and counter bioterrorism and emerging infectious diseases depends on technologies that are generated through biomedical research on disease-causing microbes and the human immune system's response to them. The National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases (NIAID) established the RCE Network, i.e. the Research Centers of Excellence for Biodefense and Emerging Infectious Diseases, to gain appreciation of the molecular mechanisms whereby microbial pathogens cause human disease. Acquisition of this knowledge enables the development of products designed to prevent, diagnose, and treat diseases caused by agents of bioterrorism or newly emerging pathogens (NIAID Category A-C agents). We present here the Competitive Renewal Application of the Great Lakes (Region V) RCE, abbreviated GLRCE. The GLRCE\s a consortium of research institutions in Illinois, Indiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio and Wisconsin. Organized by its Administrative Core at the University of Chicago, GLRCE includes all premier research institutions in this region, which are Argonne National Laboratory, Battelle Memorial Institute, Illinois State University, Indiana University, Loyola University, Mayo Clinic, Medical College of Wisconsin, Michigan State University, Notre Dame University, Northwestern University, Ohio State University, Purdue University, University of Chicago, University of Cincinnati, University of Illinois, University of Michigan, University of Minnesota, and the University of Wisconsin. In addition to research on biodefense products, the GLRCE provides a network of expertise, education and laboratory infrastructure that serves the nation during biodefense and other infectious disease emergencies. The GLRCE proposes an educational program for public health officials as well as training programs for scientific excellence at the post-doctoral and faculty level. Research and training at the GLRCE is governed by a mechanism involving ongoing review of scientific excellence and translational goals, inter-institutional advisory boards and external scientific advisory bodies.